We Once Were Lovers
by Moon Child97
Summary: "You're drunk," I whispered, and he grinned naughtily. "Who gives a damn?" Atem retorted, and my eyes widened. "You three should go to bed," I said as firmly as I could but the three of them only laughed. "How about a wager?" Yami suggested, and I frowned. "If you win, we'll go to bed. And if we win..." He, Yugi and Atem leaned forward almost eagerly. "We get to play with you..."
1. Chapter 1-Probation

**Okay... so I've decided that I want to try something...very different from anything I've ever done before, but I think I can handle it...I hope. **

**And that something is...Yaoi.**

**Mobiumshipping to be exact. **

***blushes crimson***

**So, if and when you beautiful readers actually find me and this story (and I hope you will), don't criticize too harshly. No flames, no booing, no...stuff being thrown at me okay? I'm more of an OC writer but let's try something new.**

**(P.S.: Sis, if you read this (and I hope you don't)...then goodbye. I'm moving to Mexico as fast as I can, even if it's illegal. Period)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, end of story. The only one I own is my OC (because I can't resist) Irisa.**

**But anyways, here we go! **

**Title: We Once Were Lovers**

**Rating: M (for smut obviously...and some swearing)**

**Pairings: (Hmm where to start?) YYxYxA, YxA, YYxY, YYxA, OCxYY, OCxY, OCxA (I turned my poor OC into a slut... :"( a thousand pardons Irisa )**

**Summary: Since the Demon Atem just cannot help himself when it comes to his precious Yugi, as well as annoying Yami as an added bonus, there will be consequences...in the form of Irisa ShadowVeil, a strict, no-nonsense demoness. She will watch over him, making sure that he stays away from Yugi and Yami's relationship...but she soon finds it's easier said than done as Atem, Yami, an Yugi somehow worm their way in an out of trouble...and straight into her unbeating heart. **

**Please Read and Review! If you guys want more, I'll need two reviews! **

**x-X-x-X-x-X**

Chapter 1- Probation and Atem

It was all quiet down in the Underworld.

Or at least, it would have been, if not for the yelling in the main hall.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! THERE IS NO VISITING THE UPPER-WORLD JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE A BOOTY CALL TO AN UNSUSPECTING HUMAN!"

"But I was bored, and there was no one around for me to hold a conversation with. Except for you, but that's a futile effort in itself."

"NO EXCUSES!" Osiris roared, and if his skin had not already been blue, it would have been from the force of his defeaning yells. He banged the butt of his staff on the ground and glared down at his least-favorite demon, the ex-pharaoh Atem. Said demon had his arms crossed over his chest, crimson eyes filled with boredom, eyebrows raised. "Is that all you wish to discuss with me, Lord Osiris?" he asked sarcastically, " I do have things to do, even though I must say, standing here in front speaking with you is a great honor, oh great majesty of all demons."

The last sentence was positively dripping with sarcasm, which made a vein in the God's head twitch. He was so not in the mood for this right now. "Oh get out of my sight, you sorry excuse of a demon! Begone!" he bellowed, but then remembered why he had called Atem in the first place. "Halt Atem...I almost forgot what I was going to tell you before you rudely began to become a sarcastic twit," the God said calmly as Atem paused to hear whatever was on Osiris's mind. The Dead God paused for effect as Atem looked at him with amused detachment, and the immortal one smirked and said slowly, "You are on probation. As of now."

Atem's mouth dropped open, a rare sight for the haughty, slightly arrogant Pharaoh. It pleased Osiris to no end. "Probation?!" Atem sputtered, "For what?!"

Osiris fixed the demon with a stony glare. "I have warned you countless times that you are not to go up to the world above to visit your…_human_, lover, whatever. Demon slayers and sealers have been running amok and quite frankly, I'm tired of having to undo spells for reckless demons like you! So, in order to keep you in check, I've decided on a new plan of action." Osiris leaned his head on his open palm and looked down mockingly at the young demon. "I'm going to overlook your previous…problems, and allow you to visit the upper-world whenever you like."

Atem, who had kept his mouth shut for once, now allowed his mouth to flop open once more. He quickly regained his composure and stared at the Demon King suspiciously. "What's the catch?" he asked, a hint of venom in his voice, "Because with you, there is nothing you give for free."

Osiris laughed and raised an eyebrow. "How astute of you! Well done!" he remarked sarcastically, and this had Atem grinding his teeth in frustration. Would the old bastard just tell him what the catch was already? He should be with his habibi, making love…and making Yami jealous. He was seething with rage and irritation that he almost missed the God's next words, "…and she will be accompanying you everywhere you go…just in case."

Atem looked at him sharply. Who was he talking about? "Who are you talking about?" He asked with gritted teeth, and Osiris laughed. "Weren't you paying attention? I said, you are on probation, which means that I'll give you a second chance. However, your time on earth will be closely monitored by a supervision official. And I have just the person in mind." He turned his head and whistled. Ammit the Devourer came waddling out, alert and watchful. "Ammit, please bring her in. I wish to speak to her about her new, er, _job _position." Ammit nodded once and walked back into the shadows. After a moment of silence, both demon and god stared at each other with dislike. However, that moment did not last long, because the sound of footsteps brought their gaze to the darkness behind the pillars.

"My lord, you called for me?" A female voice resonated quietly through the hall, soft and yet commanding at the same time. Atem stiffened and turned his confused and incredulous gaze on the girl who just entered. Impossible...Osiris surely wasn't that cruel...or was he?

But it seems that the god was. A female demoness with long dark grey hair and scarlet eyes walked up to the dias, hips swaying ever so slightly. She stood at a respectful distance from both Osiris and Atem, and yet she radiated power that rivaled their own. Atem grimaced slightly and studied the demoness through narrowed eyes. Of all the rotten luck…

"Ah, Irisa, you grown far too beautiful for your own good," Osiris purred, and Atem had to fight back a retch. "Every time I see you it seems that you've become a beautiful young blossom." Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Stupid flattery. But the more he looked at her, the more he realized that the old bastard did have a point. Irisa was reasonably attractive. She had horns that were black and grey standing proudly on her head with the slightest of curves, skin the color of ashes, and her wings were black as night, folded neatly against her back. She wore an red armored dress with decorative black flames on the side that came down to about mid-thigh, as well as metal knee-high boots the same color, material, and design as her dress. Strapped to her back were two swords and at her waist was a black whip made of iron and onyx.

Her gaze slid over to meet his, revealing the black demon marking that ran around her left eye for the briefest of seconds, and then away as she looked up at Osiris. She smiled slightly and inclined her head at him. "Thank you for your praise my lord, but if we could get back to the matter at hand..," She said politely, raising a slim eyebrow at him.

"Ah yes!" Osiris exclaimed, and then turned to Atem. "Irisa, you've met _the Pharaoh _Atem, yes?" She nodded and shot the demon beside her another glance. "Yes…many years ago," she said quietly, lowering her gaze, and Atem noticed that she swallowed…as if she was nervous. His chest tightened in shame and guilt as he watched the subtle change in her stance…and again, it was his fault. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, but it didn't help. If his heart was still beating, it would have been bursting out of his chest at the sight of her. She looked so different from when they had first met…and when he thought of her it was a constant reminder of what had become of her. How it had been his fault.

When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, and he felt a warn and gentle breeze caress his face. He stiffened, but then relaxed, the corners of his mouth lifting into a slight smile. She in turn allowed herself to smile gently, and he felt the knot in his chest ease somewhat.

_I forgive you,_ she had whispered that night so long ago, _Never think that I hate you for this choice…a choice that I made alone. _

He would have rather she hated him, it would have been easier that way, but Irisa was stubborn that way. Too kind for her own good…and apparently that trait had followed her through transformation into a demon.

"Now, Irisa, I hate to burden you with so menial and revolting a task as what I'm going to assign you, but I can think of no one better suited to do it. You have a keen and dedicated mind, a gentle spirit, and a low tolerance for those who break the rules." Osiris said proudly, and Irisa inclined her head gratefully. "But in this desperate times, I'm sure you'll accept without any hesitation."

"What do you wish of me, my lord?"

Atem winced at her choice of words. That sounded so familiar…

"I need you to…_babysit_ this ungrateful demon. I've given him the freedom to go about the Upper-World unhindered, but you see, he needs to be…supervised. For his safety."

Irisa blinked and turned her head to look at Atem, who was tapping his fingers nervously against his forearm. She fought back a smile and looked back at Osiris. "So you wish for me to accompany him while he is up there? As a bodyguard?" _Well…he does have a record for getting himself in trouble, _her mind whispered, and she ignored those traitorous thoughts. _Back to the topic at hand, _she told herself sternly.

"In a way…yes." Osiris stroked his chin thoughtfully and then looked down at the duo, leaning forward slightly. "But this is an important duty Irisa…think of the trouble you'll prevent! If was allowed to run wild, the calamities he would unleash on the Upper-World! All those humans!"

Atem shot the god a dirty look that was ignored, but Irisa caught it and almost burst out laughing. Atem may have been a trouble-maker, but he was not a loose cannon. It took all of her self control not to giggle at his affronted and offended expression, but she managed to stifle her laughter. She was a goddamn professional guardian! _Get it together_! She molded her features into a slightly apathetic expression and seemed to ponder the situation. "Well…I don't suppose it would hurt to accompany him on the Surface. But ah…how long would this…trip take? I have duties as a Guardian that I cannot shirk my lord. We are stretched thin as it is."

"Hmm…well, I suppose that is true…say about a week and a half?"

"A WEEK!"

The shout burst from Atem's throat unbidden, and both Irisa and Osiris stared at him in shock. Atem began to yell incoherently, and yet Irisa caught smatterings of his loud ramblings. The words ' my habibi' filled her mind, and almost instantly heart-wrenching pain filled her. They were going to visit Atem's human lover? Who was she? _Well, it's not as if he loved you anymore. After all, he threw you away when you were both human, stupid. What use would he want of you now as demons? _That acid voice in her mind made her throat clench in shame, and she fought back a wave of tears. No matter how mean the voice seemed to be, it's words rang true. 5000 years had passed, of course Atem had found a new love. It was not her place to question his decision.

So lost in her inner thoughts, she missed the argument between Osiris and Atem about the length of the visit, but when she looked up, they both were staring at her expectantly. Oh no…

"Is that all right with you Irisa? Four months?" Osiris said finally, and if she were a lesser demon she would have broken down in tears. Four months with a demon and his human lover? Watching over them?

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, warring with herself over the length of the visit. "I suppose…that is fine," she finished lamely, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Atem's face light up with joy. At his expression she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Well, now that is done and over with, you both may leave this hall to prepare anything you wish to take with you for the visit to the Upper-World. Irisa, if you need any weapons to take, feel free to look around the royal armory and take what you like. As a gift for your services."

She smiled tightly and bowed. "Thank you…my lord. Atem." She turned to him and bowed as well, before whirling sharply on her heel to walk stiffly out of the throne room, black tears beading on her eyelashes. Atem watched her disappear into the shadows and then too left the throne room silently, without even a sarcastic word to the god.

Osiris sighed after the two of them were gone and stroked his chin. "Those two make such a cute couple," he mused sadly to Ammit, "Yet fate tore them asunder and threw them back together again in such a difficult way. I don't wish to cause her pain…but there is no other I would trust with keeping him in line…"

With another sigh, Osiris snapped his fingers and he disappeared into the Duat as silently as a phantom.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Word Count: 2486 words**

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Review please with your comments! I'd appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2- The Upper World

**Moon Child97 here! So, if you're still continuing this fanfic, good for u! It makes me extremely happy! And thanks to my first two reviewers! I appreciate it so much!**

**So, without rambling and further ado, let's start the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. I only own Irisa ShadowVeil...so far. :D**

**Okay here we go! **

**X-x-X-X-x-X**

**Chapter 2- The Upper World**

I slide the last of my belongings into a duffel bag and zip it up, throwing it on my bed gently. I sigh and look in the mirror, studying my reflection. This won't do at all...especially if we're going to mingling with humans. I sigh and snap my fingers...and poof! instant transformation. My skin has become tanned and smooth, my crimson eyes have changed into brilliant turquoise orbs, my hair has turned a deep indigo, and the most frightening thing of all is...my horns are gone, as are my wings. I look completely human. I bite my lip and after a moment of pondering, allow my wings to emerge, so that I still have a piece of myself to hold on to. I sigh and finger a strand of my new hair and then decide that's too long. I'm going to cut it.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from my drawer, I lop of my hair until it skims my chin, feeling lighter than ever before. With a glance in the mirror, I smile and run my fingers through the now-short locks. I like it. With another snap of my fingers my armor dress and boots disappear, replaced by a flowy black tunic, dark denim jeans tucking into knee high black suede boots with flat heels. I clasp a metal choker around my neck and decide that I look...human. With a smile, I grab my duffel and sling it over my shoulder, but that smile soon fades as I remember that I'm supposed to go find Atem.

Oh joy.

I sigh and bite my lip as I make an arc in the air with my hand, creating a rift that allows me to "transport" myself from one end of the Underworld to another. One of the great powers I own as a demoness. Almost every demon has this ability, as well as a tiny bit of persuasion with humans, but every demon has other powers as well. Smaller abilities accentuate their "root power" but no demon or demoness ever has more than four abilities, including the root, excluding the rift making and the persuasion.

I close my eyes and step through the rift, feeling the velvety darkness encircle me, the tendrils of shadows caressing my arms and face, begging me to stay with them. I ignore them as I walk and silently command them to take me to Atem's door, and within seconds, another rift opens to my left and voilà! Right at his door. I lick my lips and shake out my hair nervously, even if it's ridiculous to do so. _For Ra's sake Irisa, he's got a human lover! Get a grip on your love sickness! _my mind chastises me, and I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Right. Focus. I take in a breath (even if I don't need oxygen anymore) and curl my hand in a fist as I reach up and grab the doorknocker in the shape of the a diamond with the Eye of Horus, but as soon as I have a firm grip on it, the door opens, dragging me forward two steps until I've crashing into something firm and solid.

Oh please don't say it's who I think it is.

I look up and gasp as deep crimson eyes as meet mine, strong hands grasping my shoulders in an effort to keep me from falling over, and my hands unconsciously reach out and grasp the person's clothes to keep my balance.

"Forgive me, I did not think anyone was at the door," a gentle masculine voice tells me, the rich timbre sending familiar chills down my spine, "Are you alright?"

I look up and there, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black leather pants with a metal studded belt, and black boots, is Atem. His eyes are filled with concern, and for a moment I forget how to breathe. Oh Jeez, what am I even here for? _Think Irisa think! _"Um...it's time for us to leave now,"I say as calmly as I can in these circumstances, even though my voice sounds all breathy and high-pitched. "I'm ready if you are all packed."

He looks at me in confusion and then his eyes soften. "Oh little human, are you lost? Do you know where you are? Did you hit your head?" He releases me and lifts his hand and lightly trails his fingers down my cheek...a gesture that still has the power to make my breath hitch in my throat. And then I realize something...

"What do you think you're doing?" I say sharply, taking a step back, my eyes narrowing at him, "I'm not a human, you ahbal[1]!For Ra's sake!" I suck in a breath and it comes out as a hiss, I'm so mad._ It may have been many centuries since we've seen each other, but he can be so dense sometimes! _I look back at Atem and scowl, seeing his surprised expression at my sudden mood swing...and then I remember that I don't look like myself anymore. I look...human. My expression of anger fades and I sigh, placing my hand on his forearm. "Samikhni[2], Atem. I lost my temper."

His eyes widen, and then he does something unexpected. He lifts his hand and this time cups my cheek. "Habibati...[3], I didn't recognize you."

And then I freeze.

_My beloved. _

I take in a shaky breath and release it silently, taking another step away so that I'm out his reach. I see the hurt in his eyes and it pains me to do this, but I lower my eyes to look at the floor. "You shouldn't call me that anymore…," I whisper, "We are no longer the people we used to be. Oseye is no longer a part of me." I swallow and force myself to look him in the eye. He stares at me silently, and I can see the sorrow and regret that lurks in those crimson depths. I take another breath and try to reorganize my scattered thoughts, but it's near impossible with him here. I close my eyes and turn my head, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the impending headache that I can feel. However, I feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer until I'm crushed against his chest, my head lying directly over his silent heart. He buries his face into my short indigo hair and holds me tight, his fingers brushing over a sliver of skin that has revealed itself when my shirt rides up, and where our skin touch, I feel a searing heat that's all too familiar, bringing back bittersweet memories.

"As long as you are still here with me, what you call yourself is meaningless. Oseye is kind and gentle, as is Irisa. There is no distinction between them. That's why you are still my habeebty[4]."

A stifled sob rises to my throat as I pull away slightly to look up at him, and when our eyes meet he smiles sweetly. He leans down and kisses me gently, and for a moment I can almost believe that time has not been passed at all, even when 5000 years have passed since we held each other like this. When we part, he strokes my cheek and I tremble slightly. My breath catches in my throat, and he notices, his smile widening. "I...think we should go now. W-we have a time schedule," I say, my voice coming out all husky. He raises an eyebrow but then he chuckles.

"You amuse me so with your punctuality," he whispers as he pulls me back in, leaning down so that our noses are touching, gently nuzzling with me in a sweet Eskimo kiss that is delightfully refreshing. With one last kiss (on my nose of all places), he releases me and goes back into his room, leaving the door open. I stand still for a moment and then stagger back into the wall, my gaze disoriented, my thoughts in such a mess it'll take me a year to sort through. He's always been able to do that to me. He returns with his own duffel bag slung over his shoulder, closing and locking his sleeping quarter door behind him. "Ready _Irisa_?" he whispers in my ear, and I swallow the lump in my throat, nodding silently in assent. We join hands and make arcs in front of our bodies, the rifts opening and joining together, our combined powers making it extremely easy, and since we're going to the Upper-World, we see a human street through the rift.

Without releasing hands, we walk straight through the rifts, and I shiver deliciously as the shadowy tendrils caress my body with their power, tempting me to accept them inside me. However, Atem's grip tightens on mine, and I open my eyes in surprise, finding that they've closed on their own, and I've been leaned away from him, straining to go towards the darkness of the rift. I grit my teeth and order them to stop, adding a little burst of power to make sure they get the message, and they slink back dejectedly. I hear Atem chuckle and I look at him questioningly, and he leans over and whispers, "Hmm...there is more darkness in you than I realized, _little rainbow._" I glare wordlessly at him and he laughs, but before I can deliver a withering retort, the rift spits us out, and our feet land on cracked pavement in an alley. I slide my hand out of his quietly, even though he gives me a look of surprise, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"This is...Domino City, isn't it?" I ask tersely, going into business mode, and Atem nods without a word, but I can see his hand clenching into a fist, and I wonder why. I shake off the question and my eyes slide around in the shadows, tempted to call for my khopesh.. just in case. However, I restrain myself, chastising myself for being paranoid, and then in tandem Atem and I walk out of the alley, watching people walk past us, some of them with questioning looks, others ignoring us completely.

"Where does...your human live?" I ask quietly, and my gaze slides over to meet his, and this time neither one is smiling. Instead, he looks...nervous.

"Not too far...perhaps a couple of blocks. I've used that alley for all my rifts," he answers, "It's this way, more towards the center of town. Come." He motions with his hand dismissively, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, we both flinch instantenously. His eyes widen and I see his jaw tighten, and again I'm so utterly reminded of how much pain he's in. And that is all my fault. I lower my gaze and then look back at him.

"It's fine Atem," I whisper.

"No. It's not!" he snaps, and I look up in shock and surprise. He now refuses to make eye contact with me, and I swallow. "You said it yourself. You aren't Oseye anymore, and I shouldn't treat you as if you're my...slave anymore. I'm not the Pharoah anymore. I have no right to order you around...like I once did." His words hold bitterness that I've never heard from him, and it almost makes me tear up.

"It was expected of you Atem...I don't hold it against you. I never did. I understand old habits are hard to break. It's fine. We'll work on that." I touch his shoulder and his gaze lowers to meet mine, and I smile. "If it would make you feel better, I could yell at you and bean you with a scroll," I tease him quietly, and this at last makes his mouth twitch, meaning that he's fighting off laughter. It's never a battle he wins. Ever. "Or perhaps I could push you into a river to soothe your ego." This brings a chuckle out of him, and that alone makes me happy. Before I can open my mouth to bring up another of our misadventures, he whirls and grabs me into a tight hug so fast that I gasp in surprise.

"You always try to make me feel better...I'd forgotten that. It's one of your irritating qualities I've missed," he murmurs, and I sigh in fake annoyance.

"Then stop making me do it."

He laughs at that and releases me from his death-hug (hmm...does it still count as a death hug if we're both technically dead?) and I lift my hands to run my fingers through the indigo strands. "Perhaps we should move on...people are staring," I note quietly, and he raises an eyebrow, his gaze swinging around.

"What I do with my woman is none of their buisness," he says loudly, and I almost choke in surprise. "People should just butt out and stop staring." Almost immediately, the humans that have stopped to watch us flush crimson with shame, although some look downright offended, and go about on their ways. Atem turns to me and grins impishly. "See? Problem solved!"

I roll my eyes in reply, and then glare up at him. "That was uncalled for, " I murmur, and then raise my voice to a normal decibel, "And I'm not your woman!"

"I can remedy that..."

A wordless cry of indignation comes forth and I smack him for that. Some nerve!

"Can we just go?"

"Are you that eager to meet my lover?"

That earns him another smack...this time on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I didn't even hit you that hard! What a baby!"

This time, I get punished. With a furious poke to my side, I giggle and scoot away from his finger, but I'm not quick enough. Atem grabs me around my waist and hauls me up over his shoulder, like a bunch of firewood or a sack of potatoes. I gasp in helpless fury as he continues walking, and I'm now aware that the people all around us are looking directly at me. Some are smirking, some are giggling behind hands, others are laughing outright. "Atem! Put my down! This is so undignified! Let me go!" I squawk indiginatly, but there's not much I can do when I can't even look at him. All I can see is the people behind him, and if I was able to blush, I'm sure that my face would be bright crimson. This can not be happening to me.

"Yes? No. Then behave. Again, no," he replies to my cries impassively, continuing to walk down the street as if nothing is happening. I growl wordlessly and glare down at the sidewalk...until I realize I'm not staring at the ground at all. I'm staring at his butt.

_I wonder if it's still firm..._

Oh gods what is wrong with me! Get yourself together!

I try to get Atem to put me down, but this only leads to more furiously impassive responses and my temper rising. We argue back and forth for about ten minutes, even when we enter a building and head up three flights of stairs (the elevator is being repaired), both of us not wanting to give in. At one point he even spanks me into a gasping, shaken, incensed mess, and in retaliation I give him a Wet Willy. He yelps and drops me, but my reflexes are in tip-top shape. I land on my feet in a low crouch before straightening to glare at him. He scowls at me and rubs his ear as the silence stretches between us. "Now _that _was uncalled for Irisa," he complains, "A wet Willy? How unspeakably cruel."

"Now look here you stupid sod!" I fume back, "If you had just put me down then there wouldn't have been a problem!"

There is a moment of silence.

"Did you just call me a stupid sod?"

The confused look on his face, coupled with a lower lip being stuck out in a slight pout causes me to lose my grip on my anger. I try to hold back my giggles as my temper disappates into a raging twister of wanting to laugh at his expression until I can't hold it back anymore. I start to laugh, and it doesn't help it that his confused look grows deeper and more distressed. I lean against the wall and hold on to my stomach as I convusle with laughter, tears spilling down my cheeks. _Oh god I think I'm going to pee..._

"You, Atem, are just too much," I manage to gasp out, and when I look at him, he's smiling. And he looks so handsome when he smiles. It's almost too much to bear.

"Nonsense. I'm just enough," he retorts half-heartedly, and I snort. He's so crazy. "And besides, it was fun to argue with you and listen to you sputter, trying to regain your dignity. Priceless." He chuckles to himself and then wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side, my head resting against his shoulder. "Can we continue our travels? We have not yet reached our destination."

And I feel my heart drop again.

"Of course," I reply scathingly, yet I don't mean it, and he know that. "After you, m'lord."

He laughs and we start to walk again, this time in intimate silence that I enjoy immensely. We continue up two more flights of stairs until we stop at the one Atem's lover lives on. "Let's see... E14...E16...ah, here we go. E20. Though if I had it my way, I'd replace it with E69," Atem declares happily, and I stiffle a sigh and a laugh at his inuendo. He's such a dork sometimes...

He hums to himself as we come to the door, and when he knocks, I slide myself out of his hold quietly, taking a step back to put some distance between us. After all, this is just supposed to be buisness...no emotional attatchment involved.

Right?

Atem turns and looks at me in confusion, but I don't meet his gaze, instead focus on the door as the knob jiggles, and then opens slowly, revealing the person standing behind it. And my eyes widen.

It's a man...who looks exactly like Atem. Except for the lightness of his skin, they could be brothers.

"What are you doing here?" the doppleganger hisses, and I'm taken aback at the hostility in his voice, but it doesn't seem to faze Atem one bit. In fact, he looks...eager to see this man.

"Hello Yami, it's great to see you too," he remarks affiably, and this seems to irk the other man immensely. "Is Yugi home?"

Yugi? Is that the name of his lover? Then what's this man doing here? Isn't this supposed to be the location of the girl?

I muse over these two questions in confusion, and then I tune back into their conversation. "Hold on...I'll go say you're here," the other man says, and abruptly leaves. I blink at his rudeness and bite my lip, trying to pluck up the courage to start asking questions, but then another person comes to the door. This time, it's a young boy who doesn't look older than 13, on account of his shortness, and surprise surprise! He looks exactly like Atem and the first man. They could all be related! For the love of Ra! What's going on here?!

"Atem!" the boy cries happily, and I'm stunned to see him launch himself into Atem's arms. Atem chuckles, his arms encircling the boy's waist tightly, holding him against his chest protectively. "It's been so long since you came to visit us!"

Atem sets the boy down on the ground and I see the first man, Yami I believe, stand at the doorway, looking sullen. I blink as Atem caresses the boy's face, and I don't know what to do. Do I introduce myself? I cough slightly and then I earn myself all three gazes locked on my face. Something I didn't want to go through. Oh boy.

"Atem? Who's this?" the boy asks quietly, almost sadly, and Atem turns to look at me.

"I got into some trouble from coming to visit you habibi, so they assigned an old friend to accompany me to the surface. Since I'm staying for four months, they wanted to make sure I don't get into any trouble from sealers or slayers, " Atem replies smoothly, "Yugi, Yami, this is Irisa ShadowVeil. Irisa, Yugi Moto and his boyfriend, Yami."

And then everything just falls into place.

Atem's lover...is this young boy. Yugi Moto.

Yugi Moto is a boy...not a girl, like I thought.

Oh I am in so much trouble.

**Chapter 2: End**

**Word Count: 3775**

**Hey, Moon Child97 here! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter to my crazy story! However, if you want another chapter, I'll need two more reviews! LOL! **

**Anyways, my thanks (and replies) to:**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko : Yes he is isn't he?**

**fakemanniquin : Yes it is. Thank you so much for recognizing it. :)**

**Oh, and here are the translations for some of the Arabic words I used. I know they might not be correct, I had to use Google Translate, so if they are incorrect, sorry.**

**[1]=Idiot**

**[2]=Forgive me**

**[3]= My beloved (female variation/ male version= habibi)**

**[4]= sweetheart**

**That's all for now, but please continue to read and review! **


End file.
